Stupid Makoto
by myfanfictionheaven
Summary: Makoto and Haru are supposed to go to a festival together but something happens and now they're not going! Haru's upset, stupid Makoto.


**Pairing: Makoharu Makoto x Haruka**

**Rated: K**

**One-shot**

**Summary: Makoto and Haru make plans to go to the festival but a problem arises, stupid Makoto. ( Side note: This is for . Thanks for the pairing :3 Hope you like this! )**

**Stupid Makoto**

It was spring and everything was covered in pink petals. Makoto smiled as he walked towards Haru's house. When he arrived he entered as usual finding Haru sitting in the tub. Makoto extended his hand and as usual Haru accepted it and got out.

While Haru was cooking, Makoto hummed to himself quietly. Haru shifted his gaze slightly to watch Makoto. He had been thinking about something for a while now and he really wanted to talk to Makoto about it but he never got the chance. Haru continued cooking lost in thought until he was interrupted by a gentle voice coming from behind him. Haru stiffened.

"Haru-chan, do you want to go to Hanamatsuri with me on sunday?"

Haru felt his face get warm.

"Drop the chan… okay."

Makoto's face lit up like the sun and Haru looked away with flushed cheeks.

That day, the two walked to school together. Makoto led the coversation and Haru listened while looking off at the water. When they arrived at school, Haru became more aware of everything Makoto did. Makoto would look at Haru and smile and Haru would look away embarrassed and slightly nervous. Haru could feel his heart beating faster every time Makoto would give him his attention. So when Makoto was called out by a girl during their study period, Haru's eyes were following him intensely. Haru casually walked out of class saying that he needed to use the restroom.

"Umm… Tachibana-san, do you think- um.. m-maybe you could go to the festival this weekend with me?"

Haru observed the girl with unhappiness. She was cute and small and she looked like a porcelain doll. Haru noted with much chagrin that she was probably Makoto's type if he had one. The light in Haru's eyes darkened, Is this what they call jealousy? Haru barely heard Makoto's reply as he was so absorbed in his own thoughts.

"Ah, sorry I kind of have plans already with someone else."

The girl gasped with wide eyes. She looked like a sad puppy and Haru frowned. Makoto has a hard time turning down puppy eyes, Haru was getting nervous. Would Makoto go with this girl instead of him?

"Is it another girl? Who is it?"

Makoto fidgeted a little and looked around finally noticing Haru standing in the hallway.

"Haru…"

The girl took notice of him as well giving him a dirty look for interrupting. Haru felt extremely annoyed and glared back at her. Makoto rushed over to him without answering the annoying girl. The girl looked shocked before her lips went out in a pout. Haru felt satisfied, she was the one that was trying to take away his Makoto, she deserved it. Makoto looked at Haru guiltily, scratching the back of his neck with an apologetic smile. Haru merely looked away. Stupid Makoto attracting so many girls.

The rest of the week went by normally. Haru was still a bit on edge about that annoying girl but he got over it when Makoto finally arrived at his house. Haru walked out of his house to greet Makoto when he saw something extremely unpleasant. The annoying girl from before was clinging on to Makoto's arm. The girl gave him a triumphant smile and Haru was seething.

"Mako-chan and I ended up running into each other on the way to your house and he said we could all go together."

Haru turned a piercing blue gaze at Makoto who looked rather sheepish. Haru was very upset, she called his Makoto "Mako-chan" and Makoto was blushing. Makoto didn't blush for anyone except him. Haru was angry but more than that he was hurt. Makoto might actually like this stupid girl and if so, Haru wouldn't be able to do anything but pretend to be happy for him. He walked back in the house and slammed the door without a word.

"Haru!"

Makoto's pleading voice could be heard from outside. Stupid Makoto. Haru wanted to cry. He wanted to tell Makoto his feelings today, but now he just felt like sitting in his bathtub and forgetting about everything. So, he did just that, he took off his yukata and slid into the tub of hot water closing his eyes. When he opened them, Makoto was standing in the doorway. Haru looked away.

"I'm really sorry Haru!"

Haru just nodded before dunking his head in the water. He didn't want Makoto to see his tears.

"She said that she had no one to go with so I-"

"It's fine, go with her then."

"But-"

"I don't mind. Just go."

Haru's voice cracked a little at the end, but he hoped that Makoto didn't notice. Makoto got up and turned around before stealing one more glance at Haru and walking away. When Haru heard the door open and close, he allowed the tears to fall.

"Stupid Makoto."

Haru covered his face with his hands. This was not how things were supposed to go at all. He didn't want Makoto to leave. If he was honest, he didn't think Makoto would leave even if he had told him to go. Makoto was supposed to be able to see through his words and know that Haru wasn't okay with this. Haru could feel his heart breaking with every thought that came to mind. He let out a sobbing sound and rubbed at his eyes. All of a sudden, warm hands were pulling him out of the water and into a warm hug. Haru blinked.

"Don't cry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Haru looked up in a daze. The grip around his body tightened and Haru felt his heart beat pick up speed.

"I thought you left."

Haru's mind was a mess but there was a warm fuzzy feeling beginning to envelop his body.

"Haru, I could never leave you. I told Rina-chan that I wanted to stay with you and so she left."

Haru clutched at Makoto's clothes in desperation.

"But why?"

Makoto gave Haru his signature bright and warm smile. His eyes seemed to sparkle as if he knew exactly what Haru was asking. And so he did because his reply left Haru struggling for words.

"Because I love you."

And all Haru could do was pull Makoto down and kiss him with everything he had. Makoto kissed back with equal passion, lips molding against each other in perfect synchronization. When they pulled away, Haru hid his face in Makoto's chest. His cheeks were very warm and he was out of breath. Makoto chuckled.

"Guess we're not going to the festival now."

Haru allowed a small smile to make it's way on his face.

"There's always next year."

Makoto tipped Haru's chin up to place a kiss on his forehead and then his nose. Haru sighed in content and allowed Makoto to pepper kisses down his jaw. Yes, they had next year and the year after and the year after that, they had forever to spend making up for lost time.

**THE END**

**Hanamatsuri - The Cherry Blossom Festival held during spring time.**

**Yukata - Traditionally what you wear to Hanamatsuri in Japan.**

**Kimiko-chan: hehe this came out better than I expected! I don't know about the end though.. kinda cheezeball of me I think. They didn't even go to the festival! Oh well, maybe next time. Hope you enjoyed it and keep reading! ^_^ V**


End file.
